This disclosure pertains to cleaning, absorbent, and application devices, and containers for liquids.
As consumers become more sophisticated, they look for new cleaning products to make their lives easier. While certain combinations of substances may provide a benefit, they may not be conveniently available to consumers in a usable form because they are reactive with each other in storage. Therefore there is a need for a product form that allows novel cleaning substances to be safely and reliably provided to the consumer.
Cleaning devices and other similar devices that include a fluid container commonly include one or more bladders or liquid-containing pouches. Such pouches are designed to burst along a frangible seam or portion when pressure is applied to the device and therefore the pouch. Such devices are not selective and burst under sufficient pressure; in the case of multiple pouches within a device the user has no way of knowing how many or what percentage of pouches within the device have burst. In the case of multiple pouches containing multiple substances, the user has no way of knowing how many or which types of pouches within the device have burst.